


Longnecks

by james



Category: Houston Knights
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Porn With Plot, Pretty much just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: Porn with consenting adults and a bottle. ;-)
Relationships: Joe LaFiamma/Levon Lundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Longnecks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story, posting here for archival. Also, don't @ me about the safety of glass bottles going places.

He had cleaned the entire damned kitchen, waiting. Unfortunately it didn't look like waiting was going to be enough. He reached into the cabinet, grabbed a random box of something that he'd call dinner, and set about to start cooking.

Waiting was just going to have to... wait.

It didn't take long to get the rice and dehydrated whatevers cooked, eaten, and put away. That left him with -- waiting. He sighed. He went to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and opened it, flinging the cap towards the opposite end of the counter. Tonight was going to either be long and hell -- or long and heaven. He wished he knew which. He stood in the kitchen, staring out the window at the fading sunlight, and waited.

Damn. He hated waiting.

It wasn't long before he set the empty bottle on the counter and wondered just how long he'd wait before admitting that he wasn't going to show. He was standing there, hands on the counter, staring out the window at what was now purely dark, when the front door opened.

He remained where he was -- he'd been waiting for nearly half the evening and he wasn't about to just go greet the man like... like he'd been waiting. Soon his partner walked up behind him.

"Hey, cowboy."

"Joe," he nodded.

Neither of them said anything more for a moment. Then Joe continued, almost apologetically, "Sorry about being late. Got caught up...."

"Don't worry about it." Levon was short, but wasn't sure whether it was because he was annoyed, or because he'd been standing here waiting. He was, to put it mildly, hard as a rock and he'd promised to wait. He kept his promises... but Joe had damned well better make up for this. He felt a light kiss on his neck. Somewhat irritated, he just glanced over his shoulder.

Joe blinked, surprised, then grinned. "Past that point, huh?" Levon nodded. Joe placed his hands on Levon's hips. "Sorry. I really meant to be here before now."

Reluctantly, Levon nodded. It was just too easy to forgive the man when he was standing there, smiling at you, eyes glinting with humour -- Levon jolted as hands undid his jeans. When he was already undressing you...

Joe gave him a lecherous grin. "Don't mind me."

Levon moaned, and leaned his head back as Joe's hand touched him. He barely made out Joe's words.

"Looks like you were waiting a while...."

Levon's erection was full, which was really no wonder since Levon'd spent the entire day off thinking about this evening. Wondering what his lover had planned when he'd just said, "Don't start without me."

Before he could formulate any sort of response Joe gave his jeans a firm yank, and let them drop. Levon gripped the counter, trying to brace himself.

"Yeah, you just hang on."

Joe's voice was hard in his ear, and Levon bit back another groan. He felt hands on him, touching him gently as his briefs were pulled down as well. Then fingers dug in hard, grabbing his buttocks and kneading them, together, then apart....

He heard Joe whispering again, then he was told, "Bend over."

He did. He felt Joe fingering him again, this time the cool, slick sensation of lubricant then that touch was gone and he was left.

"Gonna have to find something...." Joe's voice trailed off. Levon didn't look, didn't want to know; he felt his legs trembling as he waited. Joe placed his palm flat on one buttcheek; Levon inhaled sharply as something cold and hard pressed against him.

"Yeah, this'll do." Joe had leant over, peering over Levon's bent arm and could not doubt have seen just how Levon was taking all this. "Easy, now," Joe's voice contrasted with the pause, then a sudden invasion took Levon's breath clear from him. As it filled his ass he recognized what it was -- the longneck he'd drunk.

He didn't know if he was praying out loud or just saying 'oh god' over and over. The bottle was shoved in once, and as he fell forward with his head on the countertop and felt Joe pushing against him.

He could still hear Joe saying, "Come on, Levon, take it," and he tried to spread his legs wider, tried to let his lover take it the rest of the way in. He could barely breathe, and reached out and took a hold of the windowsill and shoved backwards.

He slammed into Joe, who wrapped an arm around his chest and he flung his head back. He screamed, and felt his body splitting wide; he rested his head, his entire weight on his lover.

He tried to breathe -- for the moment it was all he could do, drag one breath in before it exploded back out of his lungs. He clawed for something to hang onto, hit something with his hand and found himself being laid, gently, onto the floor.

Panting now, he saw his lover kneel between his legs -- still shoving the thing inside him, still encouraging him, still telling him to take the rest -- god, wasn't it all in yet? He put his foot on Joe's leg, bracing himself, trying again to just breathe and Joe leaned over him.

He looked into his partner's eyes -- felt him covering his body, felt his thigh holding the longneck in place and shuddered.

Joe moved his leg, and Levon screamed.

He couldn't close his eyes as he came -- stared instead into Joe's; he convulsed as his head remained motionless, caught in Joe's stare. Then his legs and arms fell to the floor, and he was once again merely trying to breathe.

Joe moved his leg and let the bottle come free. He placed his hands on either side of Levon's head and leaned down.

"I love you, you know."

Then Joe kissed him.

Levon exhaled.

He felt his lover's body covering him and he took a long, slow breath. Damn glad the wait was over.


End file.
